The present invention relates generally to dynamic climate control adjustment system, and more particularly to real time adjustment of the climate control system parameters such as temperature, humidity, oxygen (fresh air supply) based on various wearable sensors connected to the wireless network in order to provide comfort to the user and save energy.
Climate control systems are designed to provide thermal comfort and acceptable air quality indoors. These systems integrate heating, humidifying, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems that incorporate a controller and various sensors to maintain the user preferred parameters such as temperature by comparing the readings from thermostat and other sensors, in order to maintain a user preferred environment set by the user in the climate control controller.
Climate control systems are designed not only to provide comfort but also to save energy therefore, climate control controller can be adjusted to maintain different temperatures during day and night time, turn on or off the system when someone opens the door and enters or leaves the space that is controlled by the system.